Percabeth songfic superman Taylor swift
by lover of percabeth
Summary: Taylor Swift's Song Superman. Percabeth songfic.


_Authors note: This is another Percabeth songfic. Enjoy ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own superman by Taylor Swift or Any of the PJO moments or characters._

_**Tall, dark and super manly**_

_**Puts his sword in his pocket and walks away**_

_**To save the world or go to train**_

_**It's the same thing to me**_

Percy capped his sword and put it in his pocket and walks away from Annabeth. He goes and trains for the upcoming war against Kronos where he'll have to save the world.

_**He's got his Father's eyes,**_

_**his mother's ambition**_

_**I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him**_

_**I hang on every word you say**_

Percy looks at her with his sea green eyes making her melt. She laughs when he tells her he's going to save the world with her soon. She thinks about how he has his mother ambition to do things properly with hard work. I wonder if he knows how much she missed him during the school year. She hangs on every word he says about his school, his mother and every thing else he bothers to tell her. She smiles about how much he wants to tell her.

_**You'll smile and say "How are you?"**_

_**And I'll say, "Just fine"**_

_**I always forget to tell you I love you**_

As Annabeth was treated on the balcony of a very fancy hotel, she grimaced as the poison spread. '_Stupid knife'_ she thinks as Percy walks out. The crowd makes a pathway for him. He reaches her chair and kneels down. His eyebrows are pulled together in concern for her. She smooth's the crease between them out and says "You look cute when you're worried" and smiles. "How are you?" He asks.

"I'm fine," She says wincing. Percy leans closer to her and is about to kiss her, But Thalia walks out and says" Percy you need to come and…. Oh" She trails off. " It can wait" She starts to say"

But Percy interrupts her and sighs realizing he has to leave. He turns and walks inside. Thalia turns to Annabeth and mouths "sorry." Annabeth looks at his retreating figure through the glass and remembers she forgot to tell him she loved him. Again.

_**I'll love you forever**_

_**I watched Superman fly away**_

_**You've got a busy day today**_

_**Go save the world**_

_**I'll be around**_

Annabeth struggles to stand and walk inside to check on Percy. He's asleep on one of the beds. She lies next to him and whispers in his ear "I'll love you forever." Percy starts to stir so she gets up quietly off the bed and leans over him. She grins down at him. "Wake up Seaweed brain they need you in the park." So Percy gets up and goes out onto the balcony. He whistles and blackjacks his Pegasus swoops down and lands next to him. "I watched superman fly away" Annabeth thought. "You've got a busy day today" she shouts up at him. HE looks at her like he wants her to come. "Go save the world, I'll be around" She shouts.

_**I watched Superman fly away**_

_**Come back, I'll be with you someday**_

_**I'll be right here on the ground**_

_**When you come back down**_

Annabeth and the Athena cabin try and hold the Forest and save some tree nymphs. Percy and black jack land near them. Percy runs straight over to Annabeth. He starts to speak when a "REEEKKK" fills the air and a sow soars into the sky. "What is that? And how do you kill it?" Percy asks.

"It's a sow and I don't know how to kill it its never been done before in the stories." Annabeth answered him. He looks at me confused. The sow dives down, Percy grabs a grappling hook and swung it. The hook wraps itself around the base of the sow's wing. It squealed in outrage and flew of with Percy. I watched superman fly away. Come back, Annabeth wants to shout, but she knows he had to kill it. 'I'll be with you someday' she thinks, 'I'll be right here when you come back down'

_**Tall, dark and beautiful**_

_**He's complicated, he's irrational**_

_**But I hope someday he'll take me away**_

_**And save the day, yeah**_

Annabeth cringed against the throne of her mother watching Percy tall, dark and beautiful fight Luke Scarred, sinister and Blonde. "MY knife" Annabeth tried to raise her dagger but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm bent at a funny angle. "Percy, Please." He looked at me strangely. "He's complicated." Percy rushed over and grabbed the knife and knocked backbiter out of Luke's hand. "The knife Percy. Hero… Cursed blade…" Her breath was short and shallow. "Please….. Percy" Luke collapsed. Percy moved towards him with the knife. Luke seemed to know what he was thinking. You can't… can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. Only my hand. I can … can keep him controlled. Percy raised the knife to strike, but then he looked at Annabeth. He's irrational and then he gave the knife to Luke, But I hoped someday he'd take me way and we'd save the day.

_**Something in his sea green eyes has me saying**_

_**He's not all bad like his reputation**_

_**And I can't hear one single word they say**_

I looked into his sea green eyes and blurted out " He's not all bad, like his reputation." All 12 Gods turned to look at me. They had incredulous looks on their faces. "Well if a Daughter of Athena is standing up for a son of Poseidon" Zeus said. Poseidon looked relieved and a little proud. Aphrodite looked like she was about to faint from excitement. Then all 12 Gods and Goddesses began to argue on whether or not to kill Percy and I, but I couldn't hear a single word they say.

_**And you'll leave, got places to be**_

_**And I'll be okay**_

_**I always forget to tell you I love you**_

_**I loved you from the very first day**_

As Annabeth sat on the balcony and cradled her poisoned arm He told her about where his Achilles heel was and how she saved his life. But her good time had to end when Thalia Lieutenant hunter came out and dragged him into the room to check the battlefield casualties. 'And you'll leave got places to be and ill be okay' Annabeth watched Percy walk inside and forgot to tell him she loved him. She loved him since the very first day.

_**I watched Superman fly away**_

_**You've got a busy day today**_

_**Go save the world**_

_**I'll be around**_

_**And I watched Superman fly away**_

_**Come back, I'll be with you someday**_

I stood on the ground and watched as Percy flew away. "You've got a busy day today" I thought. Percy practiced dives and jumps on his Pegasus. It was rare for a camper to have their own Pegasus because there where just too many campers, but this particular Pegasus would only let Me, Percy and Tyson fly on him. His name was apparently Black Jack and we rescued him from the _Princess Andromeda _years ago. As Percy flew around another Pegasus flew up to him. Percy thought for a moment then landed next to me. He told me that he had to rescue another baby hippocampus from a shipwreck. "Go save the world ill be around" I told him. I watched superman fly away "Come back. I'll be with you someday" I whispered as I watched him fly away.

_**I'll be right here in the camp**_

_**When you come back home**_

_**And I watch you fly around the world**_

_**And I hope you don't save another girl**_

Percy drove away back to Manhattan for the school year. "I'll be right here." I told him as I helped put his bags in the bus. "When you come back home." And I watched you drive around the corners and I stood there and hoped you didn't save some other girl.

_**Don't forget, don't forget about me**_

_**I'm far away, but I'll never let you go**_

_**I'm love struck and looking out the window**_

_**Don't forget; don't forget where I'll be**_

'Please Percy don't forget, don't forget about me' Annabeth thought as she continued to search the country for him. "I'm faraway, but ill never let you go." She turned and looked out the flying chariot. She was love struck, but her love was gone. Ripped away from her. HE had probably forgotten about her. Like Jason had forgotten about Reyna and had fallen in love with piper instead. "Please Percy, Don't forget, Don't forget where I'll be."

_**Right here wishing the flowers were from you**_

_**Wishing the card was from you**_

_**Wishing the call was from you**_

Annabeth sat at her drawing table in the back of the Athena cabin. She was wishing Percy had sent the flowers. Wishing the cards where from him. Annabeth was wishing even the simple I hope your ok call was from him, but they weren't . HE had basically disappeared off the face of the earth.

_**'Cause I've loved you from the very first day**_

_**I watched Superman fly away**_

_**You've got a busy day today**_

_**Go save the world**_

_**I'll be around forever and ever**_

Annabeth thought back to the very first day she met Percy. And she relized she loved him from the very first day as she watched him fly away. "You've got a busy day today Percy" She thougt. She knew she'd be around forever and ever.

_**I watched Superman fly away**_

_**I swear, I'll be with you someday**_

_**I'll be right here on the ground**_

_**When you come back down**_

_**Come back down**_


End file.
